2012
by Kiki4ever
Summary: AU; No one had seen this coming...Oh God help them. subtle yaoi and OCxcannon characters yet pairings aren't main focus. Critique welcomed
1. Prologue

**Warning: Slight OOCness though will be kept at a minimum, very vague yaoi pairings and Oc pairings, and smoking. Random Ocs will appear randomly.**

**Rating: K+-T for yaoi hints and cursing and...war? Blood and gore will be at a minimum to nonexistent. Mostly focuses on events before war... if there is one.  
**

**Pairings: None; YOU decide on the pairings (just leave suggestions plz)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**2011**

a time of peace, tranquility, and prosperity. Rekindled relationships cured the world with seemingly never-ending harmony. The boom in stocks raised the wealth of the regular working class. Most importantly, the whole "2012 end of the world" scare had finally blown over.

**2012**

Where it all went wrong

It started with something relatively small: stocks were falling, slowly but steadily. Recession plagued the nations of the world yet many thought nothing of it.

"Money can be replaced," Barack Obama had said on his last day in office, "Though the faith in American people cannot. Do not lose faith America." And with those words, he left office.

Those words changed nothing.

The market crashed, hard. People lost their homes, America was drowning in debt, and every 6 out of 10 Americans were living on the streets. The new president, Sean Mathews, was blamed for everything. It didn't help much that he was extremely meek either. Within his first week in office, Sean Mathews had shot himself dead.

The following weeks were filled of confusion, anger, and grief. The vice president, Jonathan O'Neil, immediately stepped up determined to rule America with an iron fist. And that he did.

America was shaken at the least. The next months were cursed with spontaneous natural disasters, unemployment, and death. Yet, no one had ever seen this coming:

World War Three

Oh God, save them

* * *

**Just a random plot bunny i thought of one day. Please tell me what you think, who want to include, and any random pairings. Heck, I'll even take a couple of OC characters if you want.**

**Review if you value your lives :3**

**~Kiki-chan  
**


	2. Startin' Somethin'

**Startin' Somethin'**

Feliciano stared dejectedly at his plate. _Soup…again, _he thought, _Because of stupid economic troubles. _The Italian sighed and slurped the hot liquid miserably, wishing he could have pasta.

It wasn't that he couldn't, of course he could…he had the money. But, economic troubles plagued the whole continent of Europe, skipping him for some reason. Not that he was complaining, but seeing his friends suffer so much hurt the little Italian so much. He cried about it every day.

So he saved his money to send to his fellow allies. Pasta was a small sacrifice but it would be worth it in the long run when everyone gets better…right?

The Italian sighed in defeat. It wasn't worth it. Who knows when they would get better? And an Italian needs his daily dose of pasta.

Suddenly, like a car crash, an idea hit Feliciano. It was a crazy idea but there was a good chance it could work. He could get everyone to become one with him! That way no one would have to suffer.

The Italian grinned happily. He knew exactly where to start:

Germany.

* * *

**Chapter very short as many will be. Starts off slow but will pick up soon enough. Most OCs won't appear until climax. I hope you review :D**

**BTW: Chapter titles will come from song or song lyrics... and i won't leave author notes often either (hopefully)  
**

**~Kiki-chan  
**


	3. Stop and Stare

**WARNING: BADASS NORTH!ITALY AHEAD and SCARED SHITLESS GERMANY**

**Stop and Stare**

Feliciano rung the doorbell twice…three…four times in the row. He grinned happily at his unexpected brilliance. Though it seemed kinda sketchy for someone like him to do, he knew anyone would go along with it as long as his motives were good. He was not Russia.

The door swung open to reveal a tired but surprised Germany. His bright blue eyes blinked in confusion as his ex-best friend began to speak.

"Ciao~ Ludwig," he greeted, "How it been?" He let himself in. Ludwig stared after the Italian's bouncy frame and sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"We're in a depression, Feliciano," He replied rather harshly, "Everyone feels like crap." Feliciano looked startled at the German's insensitive choice of words but let it slide as he continued to speak.

"Ve~…" Feliciano started, "Do you need any help?"

"No."

Awkward silence.

Feliciano turned away from Ludwig and began surveying his living room with a blank expression on his face. He made his way around the olive green couch back over to Ludwig, looking him straight in the eye. Ludwig shifted uncomfortably from the sudden mood change.

"I wasn't asking, Ludwig," He forced the German onto the wall. "You will become one with me so you will be better, okay?'

Ludwig struggled under the astonishingly strong grasp of Feliciano. Why wasn't he this strong during World War Three? They could have won.

"Well?"

"I won't." Feliciano smirked, his golden eyes glittering maliciously. Ludwig was frightened. Feliciano never smirked.

Ludwig was scared shitless

**Breaking News:**

**Italy annexed Germany due to troubling economic times**

**

* * *

****Another short chapter I know! I promise the next one will be better since America makes an appearance. Please just review and leave some suggestions for the ending, couples, or writing style. Be cruel D:  
**

**Ki-chan**

**BTW: use your imagination to whatever Italy did to Germany. What i orginally wanted to do involved sexy kissing and a uke Germany. I will write that if that is what you would prefer :D  
**


	4. Paranoid

**AN: Yes this title was inspired by the Jonas Brothers song. Sue me :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Paranoid**

The cloudless day's light shined into the small dim office. The window was opened to let a light breeze in. Birds chirped happily. Over all, it was the perfect envision of a summer day in America; despite the fact that it should still be winter.

Alfred took a slurp of his chocolate milkshake, blue orbs fixated on the outside world. Paperwork was piled high on his desk but he paid it no attention. After all, how many days in a year do you get such beautiful weather? Besides, everyone needed a pick-me-up during such troubling times.

After taking a minute to appreciate global warm—Mother Nature, the American shifted his attention to his mini T.V. He propped up his feet on top of his paperwork, fully aware of the consequences that would occur with this action. Heck, his boss wasn't here. And he was a fucking hero!

Alfred flipped through the channels. Nothing was on; just random daytime soaps and Hannah Montana. Like he would ever watch that crap.

He finally settled on a news program; not for the news but for the hot new reporter. He adjusted himself to maintain comfort. He took a long slurp of his milkshake. Delicious…

"In more recent news," the attractive blond began, "Italy and Germany have merged into the Italian-German Empire."

…And now that delicious shake was all over his awesome outfit.

The American stared incredulously at the T.V, trying to comprehend the statement. Italy and Germany? That hasn't happened since World War 2.

He bit his lip. Another World War? He wasn't ready that; no one was. Furthermore, the likely hood of that happening was like the likely hood of England being a better cook. Still, that didn't stop him from dialing the phone frantically.

"Hello?" a tired Taiwan asked.

"OMG IGGY ANOTHER WORLD WAR IS AMONG US OH SHIT " The American babbled. Taiwan sighed.

"YOU AMERICAN IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE FREAKING TIME DIFFERENCE?" And with that, she hung up on America.

Alfred sighed. Arthur didn't have to be so bitchy. No matter; he would just have to wait for his boss to come back from the bar, which could take hours. He tapped the arms of his chair impatiently, waiting. He flinched at every slight sound that echoed through the empty office.

He wasn't paranoid.

Not. At. All.

* * *

Vash, however, was paranoid. And he was well aware of this fact. He embraced it actually, buying defense item after defense item. To him he wasn't paranoid. He was just well prepared. He always said:

"Better safe than sorry."

This is why once he heard of the rumored annexation of Germany by Italy, he became frantic. He doubled spending of defense between him and his sister. He called his sister every four hours just to make sure she is safe. Lilli kept on reassuring him that she would be just fine. That did not stop him from worrying.

Which is another reason he was in front of a door about to do something that went against everything he believed in:

Make an alliance.

And with Austria and Hungary none the less.

He sighed as the doorbell chimed. Why couldn't everyone be like him and fucking neutral? Roderich opened door. "Hello Vash," Roderich greeted rather stiffly, "Won't you come in?"

Roderich led Vash inside his home. It was much bigger and more elegant than he remembered. He gazed at the grand halls of his house, surprised that the Austrian had gotten lost yet.

Elizabeta was in the piano room. "Hello Vash ." She welcomed warmly. Vash muttered back a hello.

Awkward silence.

"Well," Roderich started, "I think we know why we're here?" the other nations nodded. The aristocrat cleared his throat.

"I want to propose an alliance," Roderich began pacing "Not just for the threat of Germany and Italy but also because of Russia.

The pair blinked. "Russia?"

"Yes, Russia"

An ominous wind blew from an open window. It seemed to be coming from the East…

* * *

** Fanfiction was being retarded and wouldn't let me clump America's words together. No matter, This one came out better that my previous chapters. Despite the lack of editing, please review and leave suggestions**

**~Ki-chan  
**


	5. So Hard

**Contains and OC: India. More will be revealed about her later =w=**

**

* * *

  
**

**So Hard**

Kanala inhaled deeply. Her house was silent; just the way she liked it. She was currently enjoying some Darjeeling tea. Life was good.

Suddenly, her door busted open. Kanala blinked; it was Russia. "Ivan, what are doing here?" she asked, her tea cup still on her lips. Ivan just smiled both cutely and creepily. How could someone be cute and creepy at the same time? She did not know.

"Ah Kanala, you will come with me to make an alliance with Yao-yao, da?" Kanala almost choked on her hot tea. Before she could protest, Ivan grabbed onto her skinny wrist and ran out of the house.

* * *

She scowled at the door. Ivan grinned happily at it. They were waiting for Yao to answer the door. At least Ivan was; Kanala wished that he would trip and fall or something. Anything to delay him.

Yao opened the door, startled to find India and Russia there. He had expected to find America begging for more money.

"Hello, Ivan, Kanala~aru," The Chinese man narrowed his eyes at the Indian woman, She returned the expression.

"Hello Yao," She replied laboriously. All of the previously hard feelings between the two came flooding back. Yet it seemed all of Ivan's hard feelings didn't.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan squealed, glomping the tiny man. "I missed you! You missed me, da?"

"AGHHH, get OFF ME~ARU!" Yao exclaimed while trying to wrestle the Russian off. Ivan chuckled. Kanala watched the scene in mild amusement. It was quite entertaining.

"What are you two doing here anyway aru~?" He asked once the clingy Russian was finally off.

"We want to make an alliance, da!" Ivan answered happily. Yao cocked an eyebrow.

"Why,aru~?"

"Because Germany and Italy have decided to become one so we shall become one too, da?"

Yao eyed his rival Kanala fearfully. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Dark memories surged through their brains. They turned quickly in a huff.

Would it really be so hard to get along?

* * *

**Shorter chapter than i thought. It seems fillery too but is important. Please enjoy anyway and ignore limited editing and such...  
**

**~Kiki-chan**

**BTW: please pay attention to India's and China's relationship. It will be important later(maybe) **

**Next chapter: Haiti and Dominican Republic (I love those too =w=)  
**


	6. Use Somebody

**Sorry for the wait! please enjoy and ignore the failness of the title. See you at the end but for now: Some brief info that maybe useful**

**Stephanie Jean Baptiste: The republic of Haiti; a short hot tempered, violent, teen with a long standing rivalry with Marisol. Since this fic is in the future, she is a bit more calm and doesn't always show her anger. Likes simple things and hates when people waste. Can hold alcohol very well. Older brother is Reggie Clarke (Jamaica) and their relationship is a dense-but-frighteningly-overprotective- older brother-little sister thing.  
**

**Marisol Rodriguez: The Dominican Republic; a confident, loud, and boastful teen with a long standing rivalry with Stephanie. Since this fic is in the future, she is a lot kinder to Haiti but still keeps her boastful nature...just toned down a bit. Likes Stephanie's older brother a lot and hates quiet people. States the obvious often. Cannot hold liquor AT ALL. Little sister is Anita (Puerto Rico) and their relationship is like the Italy brothers'(with Marisol acting as Romano).**

**Yes this title has nothing to do with the chapter but I am running out of song titles :(**

**SHORT CHAPTERS ARE TEH LOVE 8D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Use Somebody  
**

Stephanie groaned. It was hot; too hot. Every window in her tiny house was opened widely. Only, it seemed that instead of making it cooler, the windows succeeded in making the house warmer.

She was walking around in a light blue thin-strap tank that exposed her belly and faded booty shorts: an outfit she would usually condemn. Her hair was even out of her ponytail, puffing up from the humidity; But…in a cute way. This choice of attire didn't help at all but she was too tired to care. She trudged out of her hot room and into her universal room, where her solar powered fridge was.

She fished a cold Malta from the fridge. The cold sweet taste cooled her hot throat. She sighed happily; finally, a gift she actually liked. Even if it was for a stupid reason; A country with barely any technology contributing to global warming? I think not!

An obnoxious knock disrupted her brief moment in ecstasy. She scowled at the door before opening it.

"Hola Steph!" Her enthusiastic neighbor, Marisol, greeted. She wore a particularly heavy coat and pants for this weather.

"Hey, Marisol," She replied, "What's with the outfit? You do know it's like 100° outside?"

"I know," Marisol nodded, "But it's only about 20° on my side."

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow but let her in. Marisol removed her coat to reveal a white camisole. She rolled her pants to her knees to let in some air.

"Damn it's hot." Marisol commented. Stephanie face-palmed herself.

"I just said that, genius." Marisol ignored her and strolled over to the machinery hanging from one of the windows.

"Why don't you turn on the air conditioner?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to contribute to global warming." Stephanie retorted. Marisol sighed before turning it on herself. Stephanie rolled her eyes but said nothing. It did feel rather nice…

"So, what do you want Marisol?" Stephanie questioned. Marisol shrugged.

"My boss wants to form an alliance," When Stephanie looked confused, she continued. "You know, from the Italian-German threat?" Stephanie nodded slowly. She did hear about the annexation, she just didn't pay attention to it.

"He's already meeting with your boss," She played with her brownish blond hair. "He just wants us to seal the deal."

"An alliance,"

"Yup,"

"With you,"

"Uh Huh,"

"Even though I don't have an army,"

"Si." Stephanie contemplated the matter before agreeing. "Okay." Marisol smirked, "Let's seal the deal with a Malta, comrade." Stephanie smirked, "What? Not up to drinking beer, buddy?" Marisol blushed. "S-shut up!" Stephanie snickered.

"Hey," Stephanie stopped laughing

"What?" Marisol pointed to her frizzy curls.

"Your hair looks cute today."

* * *

**K....pointless chapter I know but i like it. Please give your critique on this and other chapters. This story, believe it or not, is coming to a close soon...Mostly because I feel I will not be able to finish it otherwise T_T most will be to fill up those paring requests. It is currently not exceeded 15 chapters... **

**...or ten....**

**...Just review please**

**~Kiki**

**BTW: Haiti does not have a army....just to let you know.**

**BBTW: those who requested some pairings, most will be very subtle and I don't do yuri! And I think I have enough but still leave suggestions ^_^  
**

**Next: Sweet Caroline: featuring America, Kiku, and Carol and Caroline: North and south Carolina respectively  
**


	7. Be afraid, be very afraid

**No this chapter is not named by a song cuz I know none...OTL ('cept for sweet Caroline but that would be just random). brief (unnecessary) info before you read~:**

**Caroline and Carol: North and South Carolina respectively. Both have long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Caroline is a bit more fresh and tomboyish while Carol is a bit more ditzy and easy going. Caroline is older**

**Anita: Puerto Rico. Long waist-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Very hyper and ditzy and naive. Marisol's little sister.  
**

* * *

**Be afraid, be very afraid**

Feliciano grinned happily. His boss had just signed the papers officially handing Germany to him. Germany's boss looked a bit unnerved along with Germany himself, fidgeting slightly. Italy's boss looked cheerful though. Like Italy, he wasn't very good at reading the atmosphere.

Once the meeting was finished, Feliciano followed Ludwig outside the hall. Ludwig was walking rather quickly but Italy, just as quick, cornered him at the end of the hallway.

"Ve~Ludwig, what's the rush?" Feliciano asked innocently. Ludwig stared into those big, golden eyes and mentally smacked himself for begin so afraid of the Italian. He watched Feliciano pull a package from the back of his pocket. He blinked surprise: it was a cigar package.

"Feliciano, I didn't know you smoked?" Feliciano shrugged.

"Ve~I don't," Feliciano retorted, "But I found them lying around. I think Romano gave them to me so I don't want them to go to waste~"

Ludwig watched as Feliciano blew three gray rings in the air before promptly coughing. Did he really not know Feliciano? And After World War 2 they had fought together? No…

He did know him.

This was not Feliciano.

It was an odd thought but not necessary untrue. The Feliciano he knew did not smoke or make people become "one with him." That was for creepy Russians.

The German shrugged, not wanting to think too deeply about this, and walked away. For once, Feliciano did not follow.

* * *

Alfred was panicking. No, that was an understatement.

He was hysterical

His boss hadn't come back last night. Yet, no one seemed to care. He wasn't a great president. Heck, everyone hated the guy but was too afraid to voice their opinion.

Alfred knew that he was probably getting wasted. Still, he needed reassurance. Reassurance that everything will be okay…

An loud bang on the door startled the American. He tip toed cautiously toward the door, hoping it was his boss but fully prepared if it wasn't.

Instead, it was his states: Carol and Caroline (South and North Carolina respectively).

"Hey Alfred," Caroline said, "How's it goin'?"

Instead of answering, Alfred pulled the two inside and slammed the door.

"Whoa, where's the fir'?" Caroline asked loudly. Alfred placed his finger on his lips and issued an annoyed "Shhh!"

"What for?!" Caroline shot back viciously. Alfred sighed.

"I don't know," He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I guess I'm just overreacting, sorry." Caroline rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"You always do that Al." Caroline responded. Her younger sister Carol nodded behind her sister.

"Well he does have reason to be." Carol declared. Both Caroline and Alfred stared at the southern belle.

"Why?" her sister challenged.

"'Cause I hear'd that Italy is planning to take Puerto Rico." Carol confirmed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alfred proceeded to have a heart attack while Caroline choked her sister for her stupidity

* * *

The deafening sound of a J-pop song rang through one certain Japanese man's ears. It shocked him for a second but he snapped out of his surprised expression to answer the phone. It was Alfred.

"H-hello?" he asked uncertainly to the navy-blue cell phone.

"OH MY GOD KIKI! ITALY IS GONNA BLOW UP PUERTO RICO!"

Japan blinked at the phone. He could have sworn he just lost half of his hearing (which wasn't good for such an old man anyway…). Yet, his ex mentor continued to freak out.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I TRIED CALLING ARTHUR BUT SOME OLD LADY* PICKED UP! AND MY BOSS IS STILL OUT GETTING WASTED!" Kiku could hear him hyperventilate in the background. He inhaled and exhaled exasperatedly.

Kiku knew a lot of things; Kiku knew how special Anita was to Alfred as anyone did. He knew he treated her like she was the last hamburger on earth. He knew they held a meaningful overprotective-brother to clueless little sister relationship. He knew how much it would hurt if anything happened to her. Still, that did not stop the building annoyance from the expensive phone call. Especially since it was otaku time.

"Alfred-san, I do not think Anita-san is in any danger." Kiku state calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes," Kiku assured, "Though I am not sure the same could be said about D.C-sama…"

With a wail of 'D.C!', Kiku rapidly hung up the phone. He immediately felt remorse for his quite cruel joke…

But that is what happens when you fuck with otaku time.

* * *

**Lesson of the Day: Don't FUCK with otaku time or smoking Italians~**

**Failed chapter is failed, i know xC but kinda funny in my eyes. I just wanted to write some freakout!America for once lol. But I hope you still liked it. **

***: Taiwan. See past chapters to fully understand.  
**

**Kinda fillery but will pick up by next chapter!**

**BTW: anyone want to guess why Feliciano is smoking? interwebz cookies and a free hetalia oneshot for the right answer~**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM HELPS ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO MY NOVEL DREAM~ **

**C:  
**


	8. Viva la Vida

**Viva la Vida**

Feliciano sat contently in the meeting room along with the other G8 nations (now G9 since China conveniently joined much to Russia's joy). He was staring into space, contemplating on who to "help" next. Should it be Hungary? Or Poland? His train of thought prevented him from seeing all of the skeptical and slightly fearful gazes he was getting.

"Alright," Alfred began surprisingly, silencing all of the nations including France and England who were having a rather intense conversation on who was better in bed. Once the room was quiet, Alfred continued his speech.

"I think we should skip global warming," The nations rolled their eyes in unison, "And begin with a more recent topic: The Germany Annexation." The nations' turned to Italy. He blinked his big amber eyes in confusion.

"Ve~ I don't see the problem, America," Feliciano replied, "I was just helping a friend, right Ludwig?"

Germany chose to ignore the Italian and shuffled through some notes. Though, most could see that he was unnerved by the question.

"Well, helping or not," Alfred challenged, "Unauthorized unions will not be recognized by the UN!" Feliciano cocked his head to the side before pulling out some crinkly papers from his brown briefcase. He pointed so some scribble at the bottom.

"It was authorized ~ve. Both Germany's and my boss signed it." America surveyed the paper with suspicion before directing to a ketchup stain where Germany's boss's name should have been.

"What's that?" America asked loudly

"Oh that? Ve~ after the signing, we went for pasta! It was bland but pretty good anyway—"

"YOU LIAR! THAT WAS BLOOD, WASN'T IT?" Alfred yelled suddenly, almost reducing Feliciano to tears. The nations glared at the American, annoyed by the sudden outburst. Alfred quickly composed himself under the intensity of the looks.

"…I will declare war on you if the union isn't broken in 24 hours." And with that, America walked calmly out of the room, leaving startled countries and a wailing Italy.

* * *

"Oi, America!"

America turned his head quickly, expecting an attack. When he saw it was England, he relaxed. "Hey Iggy," America greeted casually, "Wassup?" England glared at the American. He had just declared what could possibly be World War Three and he had the NERVE to be so relaxed?!

"You git! Do you know what you've done? You declared war on Italy and for no real reason at all!"

Alfred sighed. "Yes I did Arthur," He surprised Arthur with the use of his actual name, "I am protecting everyone from a reoccurring threat. Which is why I need your help."

England gaped in surprise. America almost never needed his help . His eyes looked so sincere and…blue. A small smile of appreciation and determination fell on his face so well. His legs almost turned to jelly as he lost himself in those ocean blue eyes…_almost._

"F-fine." He gasped. America grinned and pulled him into a bone-crushing-but-heartwarming-bear hug. England swiftly slapped him away.

"Y-you wanker! Just because I agreed doesn't give you permission to touch me!"

* * *

**And it begins...**

**Failed chapter is not complete fail 'cuz of USUK goodness~ and hints of Russia China... which fufil my pairing duties as I already did a little bit of America/Taiwan (lies XD) but there will be lot more pairing hints...especially from my OTPs!**

**any comments, concerns, or critique is thoroughly suggested as it will help me improve~ OH! and answer the Hetalia question previously mentioned in the other chapter and interweb cookies are awarded :)  
**

**~kiki-chan  
**


	9. Choas at Best

**Chaos at Best****  
**

The room was dead silent except for the wailing of Italy. Awkwardness of course, was a given. Germany attempted to break awkwardness, "…I think we are done with this meeting," he stood up, "You are dismissed." Within seconds of the words reaching his lips, the several bodies of countries bolted out the door screaming about death by hamburgers or pasta; Except for Russia and his two newest allies.

"Ludwig, da?" The nation said lightly, "I would love to become one with you!"

"No thank you." He replied quickly. Russia giggled.

`"In an alliance, silly, with China and India, da?" The two nations gave a vague wave in acknowledgment.

"…Why?" Germany asked slowly. Russia chuckled creepily, his voice getting into 'kol, kol' mode.

"Because, a dirty no good capitalist bastard needs to burn in hell, da?" Germany shifted uncomfortably. Italy sprung from his weeping position, surprising the nations around him.

"Right!" Italy CHIMED enthusiastically.

"Ah you see? Feli agrees with me, da!" Germany sighed. Technically, he had to do whatever Italy said. Oh the trials of a German country... He nodded his head in reluctant agreement. Russia beamed. Both India and China shared a look.

"_Bipolar much?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**...Or at Worst**_

"COW!"

A booming female voice echoed through a certain Swiss's house. He winced inwardly; how the hell did they get in? And after he spent all of that time installing that security system. No matter, he thought, he still has his gun. He loaded his rifle as two female's walked, (well one walked and the other was dragged) into the room.

"You're making an alliance with me and Steph, _vaca." _Marisol declared. Steph eyed him warily.

"I'm already in an alliance." He replied stonily. Marisol beamed.

"All the more people to protect us!" When he looked annoyed, Marisol continued,

"C'mon, _por favor vaca?_ _No puedo seguir a los dos seguros para siempre…" _Switzerland had almost no knowledge of Spanish but he could definitely tell it was a plea. And it didn't help the fact that Marisol was pouting. "Fine." He gave in. Marisol squealed in girlish pleasure. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Well…it could be worse.

* * *

**Quoting the words of comic book guy: WORST . CHAPTER . EVER .  
**

**Gonna finish writing this fanfiction before I update again.**

**Translations and Explanations:**

**Vaca-cow**

**por favor vaca?**** No puedo seguir a los dos seguros para siempre- Please cow?** **I can't keep us both safe forever (Google translator)**

**The reason Stephanie and Marisol call Switzerland cow because the name Vash comes from the French word vache meaning cow. **

**ENJOY AND BE PATIENT. FANFICTION SHALL BE DONE BY THE END OF MARCH (hopefully…)**

**LE FEEDBACK IS LOVE!**


	10. Do the Propaganda

**Do the Propaganda ****  
**

It was amazing. Astounding. Incredible, if you will. But at the same time…scary

Alfred arrived home about three hours after making that alliance with Arthur. Yet, somehow, it had spread all over the globe that he was starting World War Three. Really? Who the fuck said anything about another World War?

Which reminded him…was O'Neil back yet? He should try and get his boss to smooth things over with this war thing. He walked into his office and flicked on his light to see if his boss was passed out on the floor. Instead he saw the vice president along with the rest of O'Neil's cabinet members, all of them looking stern and exasperated with the nation.

"Alfred…" said the vice president slowly, "Did you perhaps threaten war on Italy without congressional consent?"

"N-No Mr. Kress, I-I just," When he looked unimpressed, Alfred admitted to his wrong doing, "I didn't for our own safety, alright?" He gazed miserably at his shoes, "He was going to attack Puerto Rico…" The old vice president sighed.

"You had no business threatening war like that, especially with one of our allies," he picked up the black phone the oak desk and handed it to the American, "Now call and apologize." Alfred reluctantly accepted the phone and began punching in numbers as the members left. No one answered. Alfred shrugged.

At least he tried

* * *

Italy sat in the dark, despite the bits of light still present in the darkened outside world. He fiddled with the cigar package in his hand distractedly. His golden eyes were lidded in sadness; he didn't want war. All he wanted to do was to help his friends. And now, he would have to fight a stupid, no-good, damn dirty war. He sighed; why did he have to agree with Russia? He was rather intimidating so he really had no choice.

He sighed; there was no point in thinking too hard. He pulled out a cigar from the pack he had but stopped before lighting the cigar. No…this isn't the way to solve things; Romano would chew him out if he caught him smoking again…

He dropped the cancer stick and ran over to his phone. He dialed the numbers clumsily. Within seconds, a tired deep voice answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Germany…I don't want to go to war anymore."

* * *

**In my headcannon, Feliciano would be a former smoker who would return to that habit if the Mafia acts up again**


	11. And the phone rings

**And the phone rings**

A moment of silenced passed before Germany answered.

"Did you try telling America about this?" He asked.

"Ve~ no you are the first person I told~" He replied.

"…Then call America…" Feliciano grinned.

"Okay Germany!" And the phone clicked off. Italy did not hear the sigh of relief that escaped the German's lips.

America picked up the phone just after the first ring, expecting the pizza he had just ordered a couple of minutes ago. It was not his pizza.

"Ve~ America!" The voice said. America paled slightly.

"Um…Italy?" He called into the phone, "What are you doing calling me so late?" It was nine o' clock at night.

"I just wanted to say that…I don't want a war," He sighed into the phone, "I just wanted to protect my friends. And to eat pasta."

"I don't either," America confessed, " I'm sorry I overreacted, the whole Germany thing scared me a little."

" Ve~ It's okay. I can see why you would think that," He paused in hesitation, "…friends?" America smiled.

"Friends."

* * *

**…but a war is not won**

America, along with much of the world, took the news of the dissolved threat of war with much relief. Except for Russia who was thoroughly disappointed at the thought of getting America back for that stupid cold war.

"I was so close," Russia said to no one, sighing, "Oh well, I guess there is always next time, da?" He grinned to himself. He had plenty of time.

And, hopefully, plenty of friends, too.

* * *

**Short but it gets my point across**


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Alliances not yet broken**_

_With the threat of another World War long gone, everyone around the world looked to 2013 as an age of peace and prosperity. The eve of the New Year, the nations counted down to with much hope that all of the troubles in 2012 would melt away._

_And that…they did._

_The market recuperated slowly and steadily. People gradually regained some of their lost riches they'd lost. In short terms, all was rather normal. Though nations kept their alliances just to be safe (as Russia was being extremely isolationist all of a sudden). Everyone was on their toes…but in a sort of relaxed kind of way. I guess it doesn't matter; everyone was safe…_

_At least...until 2014_

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_And that my readers, is my 2012 fanfiction; The last couple chapters seemed rushed but i thought they were decent. Will there be a sequel? No I do not think so ^_^;_**

**_I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Please check out my new fanfiction in progress: I need Ocs!_**

**_Thanks again_**

**_Kiki_**


End file.
